Harry Potter El Mago de la Muerte
by naruto510
Summary: Cuando un mago realmente poderoso regresa del olvido para ser el mentor del niño que vivio
1. Chapter 1

NURMENGARD ALEMANIA 1981

La lluvia caía de manera abundante, mientras los relámpagos daban luz en la fría noche del 30 de octubre de 1981 mientras un cuerpo viejo y demacrado caminaba por las viejas montañas que estaban alrededor de la prisión de Nurmengard, hacia mas de 50 años que yacía encerrado en esa prisión pagando por los pecados que había cometido durante su juventud, el hambre de poder lo había llevado a una interminable búsqueda de las armas que lo convirtieran en el mago mas poderoso al cual nadie pudiera interferir en su camino, de niño se había enamorado y de joven se obsesiono por un cuento que le habían relatado sus padres, sobre tres hermanos que habían burlado a la muerte y está en su afán de recuperar esas almas fingió recompensarlos para poco tiempo después reclamarlas.

Ese había sido el principio del fin para él, paso toda su juventud haciéndose poderoso y buscando las reliquias de la muerte que se había olvidado por completo de su ser no como mago si no como persona, no había tenido herederos y él era el último en la línea familiar que se extinguiría y solo viviría el nombre de Gellert Grindelwald el hombre que aterrorizo a todo el mundo en la búsqueda de demostrar que los magos estaban por encima de los muggles. Él nunca estuvo obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre, no él creía que los magos puros, mestizos y nacidos de muggles deberían de reinar sobre la gente inferior que no habían sido amados por la magia.

Camino tambaleándose y sosteniéndose de los árboles que había alrededor, su mente estaba girando en el pasado que lo había estado atormentando mientras estuvo encerrado, hoy por fin se decidió por escapar de la prisión que él había creado para toda esa gente que se había revelado contra él, ya había pagado por sus pecados y era tiempo de ver que había pasado en el mundo mágico durante su ausencia.

xoxoxoxooxooxoxoxoxox

PRIVET DRIVE LITTLE WHINGING INGLATERRA 1 de noviembre de 1981

Petunia miro alrededor con impaciencia el dia de hoy había sido de los peores en su vida, por la mañana el mago Albus Dumbledore se había presentado en su casa para darle la terrible noticia que su único familiar había muerto a manos de un mago oscuro del cual el nombre no podía recordar en estos momentos debido al estrés que estaba sufriendo, había pasado el largo de los años convertida en una mujer un poco amargada debido que de niña había sufrido unos celos terrible hacia su hermana mayor, no solo era bella con ese pelo rojo y su ojos verdes si no que había sido amada por la magia, siempre había acusado a Lyli de ser un monstro o de sufrir una terrible enfermedad pero muy en el fondo sabía que quería ocupar su lugar.

Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla, a lo largo de los años se separo de su hermana y de vez en cuando se escribían pero nunca se habían vuelto a ver, una punzada de culpa oprimió su pecho no solo ya no tendría la posibilidad de verla de nuevo, si no que nunca podría despedirse de ella y arreglar las cosas, un recuerdo llego a su mente se encontró en un sofá sentada y vestida para la boda de su hermana peleando con su padre diciéndole que ella no quería ir al lugar donde seguramente habría gente extraña y despotricando de como odiaba a su hermana por haber preferido quedarse en ese mundo, había puesto su relación antes que a su familia, su padre la miro y sonrió no veía a una joven en este momento si no a su pequeña hija de 11 años que lloraba por que su hermana se había ido al mundo mágico sin poderla llevarla.

-Petunia- ella alzo la mirada viendo los ojos de su padre.

-Nunca olvides esto "_los hermanos son los enemigos mas queridos que uno puede tener y la sangre siempre llamara-_

Saliendo de sus recuerdos se dirigió al pequeño llanto que había escuchado miro a su pequeño hijo y tratando de calmar su llanto, hoy en cambio Albus Dumbledore traería a su pequeño sobrino de 1 año de edad el hijo de su hermana o como el viejo mago lo llamo "_el niño que vivió"._

Xoxoxoxoxooxoxo

ALEMANIA 1982

El viejo Gelert deambulaba sobre las calles de su ciudad natal con ese andar elegante y frente en alto como lo habían educado cuando era niño, el viejo harapiento y desnutrido de hace un año había quedado atrás se complexión había mejorado y túnicas elegantes lo acompañaban, había pasado el año recuperándose de su estadía en Nurmengard y había pasado a su bóveda familiar, los goblind lo miraron con los ojos abiertos y en cautela, pero ellos no se metían en asuntos de magos así que le dieron acceso a sus cuentas sin ningún problema, claro pagando una cantidad generosa de oro, dándose unos encantamientos de glamur se dirigió hacia el traslador que lo llevaría a Inglaterra según lo poco que había investigado fue ahí donde la última guerra mágica se había llevado a cabo.

Gelert miro a la hermosa ciudad habían pasado demasiados años desde que estuvo aquí y encontró demasiados cambios se dirigió a un pub local y se centro en la barra, el barman se acercó a él y pidió su orden, fue solo un momento para el barman, pero Gelert había visto todo lo que había querido en la mente de ese hombre, terminando su bebida decidió seguir con su investigación.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

INGLATERRA 1984

Gelert se encontraba sentado en un bar disfrutado de una bebida aclarando sus pensamientos mientras analizaba toda la información que había recabado en estos dos años, ahogo una carcajada que amenazaba con salir, ¿un niño de un año deshaciéndose de un señor oscuro? Por favor, debió de haber pasado algo esa noche con la madre del pequeño, magia antigua murmuro para él, la magia del autosacrificio una de las mas poderosas y desconocidas para aquellos que no se aventuraron a investigar ese tipo de magia cuando Merlin era conocido como el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico, pero el no, el conocimiento de todo tipo de magia siempre le llamo la atención.

Lord Voldemort como se hacia llamar este señor oscuro debió de haber sido derribado por su propio hechizo de eso no había duda, pero porque ir por un crio que no representaba ninguna amenaza para él, esto no cuadraba para alguien con la inteligencia de Gelert, de igual forma miro las fechas del reinado del terror de Voldemort, por que su viejo amigo no le hizo frente, eso le llamo la atención cuando el había estado en el poder Albus tardo en enfrentarlo debido al enamoramiento que tenía este de él, no pudo evitar que se le saliera una risa se había aprovechado de eso para que su amigo no se alzara en batalla en contra de él, pero porque no declarar la guerra abierta conta Voldemort, si según lo que la gente decía era al único mago al que el señor oscuro temía, una sonrisa salió de él, o si a Albus lo mataba la culpa, eso solo quería decir que Albus Dumbledore no quería enfrentarse a su alumno.

Valla ironía de la vida el líder de la luz como lo llamaban había creado al monstro más grande después de él, dejando unos cuantos galeones en la mesa salió a fuera del bar para poner en marcha su plan, el mundo mágico volvería a escuchar el nombre de Gelert Grindelwald como el mentor del niño que vivió.

Xoxoxooxoooxoox

PRIVET DRIVE LITTLE WHINGING INGLATERRA 1988

Petunia escucho el timbre de su casa sonar mientras miraba a su sobrino hacer los quehaceres de su hogar, ignorando las lagrimas de su sobrino se dirigió hacia la puerta ppara ver quien era el que llamaba, cuando se asomo vio a un anciano que entregaba el correo algo de este le hizo correr un escalofrio por la espina dorsal, tenia un ojo azul y uno totalmente en blanco.

-Buenos días señora su correo- Gelert miro a los ojos a petunia mientras le entregaba las cartas, en una fracción de segundo se adentro en su mente mientras veía todos los recuerdos de la mujer, una vez saciado de información se retiró de la vivienda.

Nego con la cabeza por lo que vio, el ultimo descendiente de la casa Potter y Peverell siendo maltratado tanto física como psicológicamente, hacer trabajo de servidumbre y dándole arrapos para vestir, que el chico debería ser tratado como un príncipe.

Miro hacia la calle sumido en sus pensamientos hoy en la noche se pondría en marcha su plan

Xoxooxoxox

Vernon se encontraba realmente molesto, el maldito chico no habia terminado de pintar la cerca de jardín como castigo lo mando al armario debajo de las escaleras a dormir sin cenar, levanto la mirada cuando se encontró con los ojos de su esposa que negaron con la mirada mientras le preparaba la cena.

El sonido del timbre le negó de disfrutar de su cena recién servida. –"quien carajos puede ser a esta hora"- camino hacia la puerta abriéndola de golpe se encontró con un viejo conocido de barba larga ojos azules y lentes de media luna.

-"tu"- grito asustado, petunia corrió hacia la puerta al oír los gritos y miro al viejo director.

-"Que es lo que deseas Albus"- pregunto con un sonido de voz amable.

El viejo director le dio una mirada de desaprobación a Petunia –"he venido por el chico Petunia he encontrado a unas personas que se harán cargo de su educación antes que cumpla la edad suficiente para ir a Hogwarts"-

Petunia lo miro incomoda hace 8 años cuando el director había venido a dejar al chico le había explicado algo de unas protecciones de sangre que lo mantendrían a salvo hasta la mayoría de edad y ahora se lo llevaba así porque si?, vio como el viejo le tendía unos papeles los vio y eran una carta de adopción su primer instinto fue rechazar la propuesta y los papeles pero Vernon se adelanto y tomo los papeles, dando un suspiro dio su firma esperaba que fuera por el bien del hijo de su hermana y se fuera a un refugio lejos del infierno que su esposo e hijo le hicieron pasar.

Harry miro al anciano que le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa y lo sacaba de la casa de sus tíos, el anciano le extendió la mano y este dudando un poco la tomo, el anciano en si era raro, nunca había visto a nadie con una barba tan larga y unas ropas extrañas, sus ojos se agrandaron de golpe cuando de repente la barba desapareció al igual que los lentes y el aspecto del abuelo cambiaba a otro completamente, lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron los ojos del hombre mientras uno era completamente blanco el otro era de un azul brillante.

-"Como hiciste eso?"- pregunto el niño asombrado

-"esto es fácil de hacer Harry, soy un mago después de todo"  
El chico lo miro asombrado-"como los que desaparecen cartas?"- pregunto inocentemente a la risa de Gelert por la supuesta deducción del chico

-"No Harry soy un mago de verdad"- para demostrar su punto haciendo un movimiento de muñeca en su mano derecha apareció una flor que la hizo levitar

-"wow"- sonrió ante la exclamación del niño-"oye pero quien eres y a donde vamos"- pregunto el chico después de su asombro.

-"Yo chico soy Gelert Grindelwalt y fui muy amigo de tu tatarabuelo, es por eso que estoy aquí para sacarte del infierno donde vivías y a donde iremos pues alrededor del mundo"-

-"oye y como iremos alrededor del mundo?"- pregunto el chico que tenía demasiadas preguntas en él. El mago mayor lo miro y sonrió y le extendió su mano la cual el chico la tomo, con un pequeño sonido desaparecieron.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxo

BULGARIA 1989

Harry miro atentamente sus libros había pasado un año desde que habia sido librado de sus familiares y conoció que era un mago, durante todo este tiempo Gelert le hablo sobre todo el mundo mágico que se encontraba escondido en un mundo paralelo a este, igualmente le hablo de la historia de este y de sus iconos más importante, también le menciono sobre su participación durante la primera guerra mágica, Harry reflexiono sobre esto último, le tomo demasiado tiempo como digerir esto, Gelert había matado demasiada gente durante su ascenso al poder, pero el no era quien para juzgarlo después de todo había visto las memorias de Gelert en el pensadero mágico, cuales fueron sus ambiciones y que fue lo que lo motivo, dando un largo suspiro regreso a sus libros Gelert le prometió que se adentrarían a su historia familiar cuando el estuviera listo y comprendiera las ramas de la magia y sobre el tipo de gobierno y familias del mundo mágico.

Gelert observo al chico en la habitación tan centrado en sus estudios el chico ea una esponja que devoraba conocimiento le recordó a el cuando era joven, a pesar de todo no tomo como verdadero todo lo que se le dijo dando sus propias conclusiones y punto de vistas, le tubo que contar todo su pasado después de todo el chico un día iría a Howarts y se encontraría con su némesis Albus y no dudaba que este ultimo intentara poner sus garras al chico, tenia la certeza que lo haría después de lo que encontró en el cuerpo del chico.

Después de que habían llegado a la mansión en Bulgaria le conto al chico su ascendencia como mago, el chico fascinado al saber que no era un monstro no dejo de hacer preguntas hasta las altas horas de la noche una vez que el chico se durmió Gelert hizo hechizo de chequeo para ver como se encontraba de salud, nunca se imagino ver tan magia oscura dentro del chico, Gelert se aventuro por toda la magia oscura existente incluso las de varias familias pura sangre pero Horocrux, una risa salió de su boca parece que el gran señor oscuro de la última década le tenía miedo a la muerte y la termino encontrando en un niño de un año de edad, o bueno parcialmente hablando porque debido a lo que el chico contenía en su cuerpo, Voldemort o el alma de este se encontraba en algún lugar esperando para renacer, había planeado hacer el ritual para sacar eso del cuerpo del niño, pero sabia que el chico no sobreviviría a él lo tendría que ser cuando Harry fuera un adolescente y pudiera soportarlo, camino hacia su estudio para sacar un gran grimorio demasiado viejo ya llegaría la hora de hablar con el chico de sus antepasados.

Harry miro a los dos caballos esqueléticos que aparecían al principio del gran grimorio que Gelert le ponía enfrente.

-Thestrals- murmuro pasando la mano sobre los caballos grabados en el grimorio.

-Por supuesto ellos son el totem de la familia Peverell y Poter después de todo, el chico miro asombrado ante esto que el caballo de la muerte era el guardián de su familia, durante las cinco horas siguiente pasaron hablando sobre la familia Potter y Peverel.

Xoxoxooxoxox

ESTADOS UNIDOS 1990

Harry y Gelert caminaron por la gran ciudad de estados unidos, hoy era el demo cumpleaños del chico y Gelert lo habría traído para conseguir su varita mágica lo cual tenia emocionado a Harry, llegaron a una vieja tienda que se estaba derrumbando, esto hizo a Harry lanzar una mirada confusa a su mentor el cual solo sonrió y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

Dentro de este local se encontraba un viejo con una gran cicatriz en la cara, el cual levantó la vista para ver dos ojos azules y unos verdes mirándolo fijamente. Después de haber pasado mas de tres horas buscando la varita adecuada para el chico ninguna se acercaba si quiera, dando un suspiro el tendero les pidió un tiempo mientras iba a la bodega, se acerco a ellos trayendo una caja polvorienta y vieja.

-Hace años mi abuelo murió creando esta varita, la guardamos por que nadie fue compatible con ella, tu chico has probado todos los núcleos existentes y ninguno es compatible contigo, pruébala- el viejo le mostro a Harry una varita de 33 cm de largo negra muy elegante, el pelinegro se sintió hipnotizado solo de verla, tomo la varita y sintió una gran descarga por su mano que paso por todo su cuerpo, para los presentes surgió una luz cegadora que los hizo taparse los ojos.

-"De que esta formado"- pregunto un Harry excitado

-"Madera de sauco y su núcleo es un pelo de Thestral- ante esta mención Gelert se acerco para admirar la varita del chico con una mirada Harry la tendió para que la observara de cerca, al tomarla un deja vu corrió por él, la misma sensación cuando tomo la varita de la muerte.

Xoxoxooxoxox

ESTACION KING´S CROS 1991

Harry camino de manera elegante y la cabeza en alto hacia el expreso pensando en lo que le había dicho Gelert sobre como Albus Dumbledore se le iba acercar a el estando en la escuela, no conocía al hombre, pero sabía que era el hombre que derroto a su mentor y el culpable de enviarlo a con los Durleys. Buscando un compartimiento se dirigió hasta la parte trasera en el único lugar donde estaba vacío, metió su baúl y saco un libro prestando tosa su atención a este. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el ruido de una garganta aclararse, levanto la vista para ver a un chico rechoncho y una chica pelirroja en la puerta del compartimiento.

-Disculpa podemos tomar asiento junto contigo- pregunto tímidamente la chica pelirroja, lo cual Harry Potter se puse de pie rápidamente mientras se presentaba abrazando su cuerpo y una peque inclinación.

-Mi nombre es Harry James Potter heredero de la antigua y noble casa Peverel y Poter-

Ante esto el chico rechoncho alzo los ojos con sorpresa mientras repetía la misma acción del chico enfrente.

-Mi nombre es Neville Lonbotong heredero de la antigua y noble casa Lonbotong.- la chica pelirroja a continuación se llevó las manos a su rezago y dio una leve inclinación

-Susan Bones de la antigua y noble familia Bones- a lo cual Harry se acerco a ella y tomando la mano de la chica le dio un pequeño beso en los nudillos. –"es un placer mi lady"- se giro para darle la mano a Neville –"Señor un placer de conocerlo"- ante esto les invito a tomar asiento en el compartimiento.

Xoxoxooxoxoxox

Harry miro a la gran mesa de profesores mientras esperaba su turno de ser seleccionado, de inmediato elevo sus escudos de oclumancia cuando cruzo mirada con el directo no cabía duda que lo primero que haría el hombre es que trataría de entrar en su mente.

-Harry James Potter- la sala quedo en silencio cuando la profesora de transfiguración llamo al chico, con su caminar elegante llego al banco y se sentó en este, sus ojos se elevaron cuando sintió al sombrero seleccionador empezó a murmurar sobre sus cualidades.

-o si se esperan grandes cosas de ti muchacho ¡GRIFINDOR!-grito el sombrero y todos los de la casa del león gritaron en emoción, dando un suspiro camino tranquila y elegantemente hacia la mesa de su casa y estrechando la mano con su reciente amigo Neville Lonbotong.

Albus Dumbledore miro al chico pelinegro en su caminar pausado hacia la mesa de grifindor solo había conocido a una persona con esa elegancia y seguridad en toda su vida.

GELERT GRINDELWALD

ESTA HISTORIA LA BRINCARE DE AQUÍ AL CUARTO AÑO, HARE FLASH BACK PARA IR LLENANDO LAS DUDAS, QUERIA EMPEZARLA DESDE EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS PERO NO PODIA DARLE ENTRADA A GELERT SI EMPEZABA DE AHÍ,


	2. Chapter 2

BULGARIA AGOSTO DE 1994

Un gran estruendo resonó en toda la habitación cuando los dos hechizos colisionaron entre sí, un anciano y un joven empujaban sus varitas en una batalla de voluntades para poder lastimar a su contrincante, Harry miro a Gelert mientras trataba de doblegarlo fue un instante que creyó que su hechizo había superado al de su mentor cuando este rompió la conexión y creo un león con su varita que rápidamente ataco al chico , el cual con un grácil movimiento creo una red para atrapar a la bestia y transformarla en un rinoceronte que corrió a toda velocidad para envestir al anciano el cual creo una pared que hizo que la bestia se estrellara contra esta, en un rápido contrataque invoco un látigo de fuego que lanzo hacia su oponente, Harry al ver esto se envolvió rápidamente en una cúpula de agua para que el fuego no lo lastimara, en represalia cuando el látigo de fuego se evaporo envió un torrente de agua hacia Gelert que se protegió con un escudo, el peli blanco rápidamente contra ataco enviando una serie de aturdidores que su oponente desvió con un escudo invocado, los pensamiento de Harry se vieron interrumpidos cuando unas cuerdas se formaron a su alrededor y era arrojado al suelo, una tercera voz lanzo una carcajada.

Gelert negó de una manera reprobatoria a su alumno –"no debes de dejar de prestar atención a tu alrededor pequeño Harry"-

-"eso no es justo no sabía que Canuto también era parte de la batalla"-

El nombrado soltó una carcajada mientras se acercaba a su ahijado, habían pasado demasiadas cosas en su último año, después de haber escapado de Azcaban había buscado a su ahijado para explicarle lo que paso el día en que sus padres murieron, el chico lo había atacado de una manera que solo un mago entrenado por años pudiera haberlo logrado una vez que estuvo para darle el golpe final, le permitió contarle su versión de lo sucedido, al principio se mostro escéptico pero le pidió que le enseñara sus memorias, extrayéndolas el chico pudo ver lo que paso hace tiempo cuando se dio la traición de Peter y la muerte de los Potter, lo había perdonado y lo ayudo a mantenerse oculto de los aurores y dementores que lo perseguían, después lo ayudo encontrarse con Gelert para poder recomponerse y estar bien oculto en la mansión Gridenwald, casi había sufrido un ataque al corazón cuando vio al mago oscuro mas poderoso anterior a Voldemort, sintió un extraño escalofrió por todo su ser al estar parado enfrente suyo a pesar de estar anciano el hombre irradiaba poder, el hecho de tener siempre una sonrisa confiada y engreída en su rostro le hizo que tragar saliva cuando lo conoció, era más atemorizante que Albus Dumbledore cuando se mostraba enfadado, estaba agradecido con el hombre que le ayudo rápidamente a estar bien de salud rápidamente, dándole unas pociones, alimentándolo y contándoles sus planes a con Harry al principio se mostro cauto pensando que quería hacer de su ahijado un nuevo mago oscuro para que cumpliera con sus ideales pasados, pero cuando le sugirió hacer un juramento inquebrantable el anciano no dudo por un segundo, ahora estaban aquí entrenando al hijo de James para que se enfrentara a su destino inminente.

-"la vida nunca es justa cachorro lo deberías de saber bien"- ante esto Harry solo sonrió habían sido tres años desde que ingreso a Howarts, durante estos siempre había quedado atrapado en situaciones bastante peligrosas, como el primero haber protegido a la piedra filosofal de su maestro de defensa, el cual fue un enemigo demasiado débil para alguien con su talento y técnica que había desarrollado gracias a su mentor, durante el segundo año alguien había abierto la cámara de los secretos , estudiantes petrificados por doquier y los señalamientos que él era el heredero de slytherin, de alguna u otra manera se vio involucrado en una batalla con un basilisco, cuando corrio a la cámara tratando de ayudar a su compañera de casa Ginevra Weasley, fue una dura batalla lo que mas le sorprendió fue cuando un thestral vino en su ayuda, mientras el caballa reptiliano distraía al basilisco el logro con un hechizo de corte demasiado potente cortarle la cabeza al basilisco y con un colmillo de este destruir el diario que era el que había poseído a la chica pelirroja, durante el tercero se dio la fuja de su padrino y el constante hostigamiento de los dementores hacia él, durante este año logro conocer a los amigos de su padre y saber la realidad de su muerte, igualmente tanto Albus como Snape tratando de sacar información y de entrar en su mente para saber que es lo que había pasado con el después de su supuesto secuestro de con los Dudleys, había reforzado sus escudos de oclumancia y sus profesores no habían intentado utilizar legeremencia brutal contra él.

Aquí estaba en las vacaciones de verano entrenando, Gelert le había contado todo sobre la magia oscura que había utilizado Voldemort y que residía dentro de él, la cual se podría destruir hasta que tuviera los quince años y pudiera sobrevivir al ritual, esperaba que este regreso a clases para su cuarto año, fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando salió de la ducha y terminaba de arreglarse, el elfo domestico le decía que los señores lo estaban esperando para comer.

Tomo asiento junto a los dos hombres mayores y empezó a degustar la deliciosa comida que los elfos habían puesto sobre la mesa.

-"entonces cachorro as encontrado una hermosa pajarita en Howarts de las que quieras hablarnos"- ante esto Gelert sonrió a Harry mientras esperaba que el chico le contestara a sirius

-"No aun no, todas las que se me acercan ven al niño que vivió o al Lord Potter"-casa

-"per eres el niño que vivió y lord Potter chico"-  
-"pero quiero que vean a Harry no a potter o el niño que vivió"-

-punto para ti chico, déjame darte un consejo se que en estos momentos de tu adolescencia lo único que se antojaría seria meterte en las bragas de las chicas, yo era así paro debes de buscar una bruja que cumpla los estándares para ser una gran Lady Potter y Peverell, lamentablemente esta solo la encontraras en las familias de sangre pura"- Harry miro a Gelert mientras le daba su discurso estas chicas solo las podría encontrar en dos casa como Ravenclaw o slytherin- "pero no te preocupes por eso chico todavía te queda demasiado tiempo, aunque las buenas mujeres de las casas nobles siempre están bajo contrato de matrimonio"- ante esto Harry soltó un resoplido aunque estaba de acuerdo que las viejas costumbres se mantuvieran habían unas que eran una idiotez como los contratos de matrimonio.

-"Que información hay del ataque de los mortifagos después de la final de quidditch?"-

-"son solo unos tontos que quieres asustar a la gente"- Sirius contesto la pregunta de Harry

-"la gente sigue en aterrorizada por lo pasado hace años y solo escuchar el nombre o ver la marca los lleva al pánico total"

Xoxoxooxoxoxoooxoxoxooxox

Harry corrió por el andén dirigiéndose hacia el expreso, camino hacia el ultimo compartimiento del tren ese que siempre había ocupado durante los últimos tres años, saco el pequeño grimorio sobre la magia familiar Potter que se encontraba en su bóveda, Gelert le había comentado que cuando cumpliera los quince podría pedir la emancipación podría ingresar a las bóvedas familiares de Potter y Peverell y aprender más su magia familiar.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose del andén lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando su amigo Neville entro en él, dándole un fuerte abrazo empezaron hablar de su verano.

-"la abuela dice que un gran evento se llevara acabo este año en Howarts"- comento el chico Lonbotong que había perdido demasiado peso, esto debido gracias a Harry que todas las mañanas desde el primer año puso hacer ejercicio a Neville y a él.

-"que clase de evento"-

-"El torneo de los tres magos" 

Harry miro ante esta revelación ya había oído de él, había sido suspendido debido a que el ultimo en 1792 habían soltado un basilisco para que los participantes lo atraparan y este mato a los participantes.

La puerta se volvió abrir una vez mas y un chico rubio con sus dos típicos matones de tras de el hicieron acto de presencia.

-"que quieres Malfoy"- pregunto Harry con veneno en su voz cuando entro el slytherin

-"solo ver tu estúpida cara con vida una vez mas antes que el señor oscuro te atrape y te mate este año, los mortifagos ya dieron el primer aviso en la final de quidditch Potter-

-"y tu estúpido padre estaba ahí sirviendo a Voldemort huron?"- pregunto Harry, haciendo que el chico rubio se pusiera rojo de furia mientras sacaba su varita, Harry hacia lo mismo con un movimiento de su barita de sauco le quitaba la de Malfoy. –"lárgate a molestar a otro lado idiota"- le lanzo la varita a su dueño y este se daba la vuelta saliendo del compartimiento.

Xoxoxooxooxooxox

Daphne Greengas era una chica inteligente, hermosa con su pelo rubio y ojos azules a pesar de su corta edad había llamado la atención de muchos chicos mayores de slytherin los cuales trataron de acercarse a ella, tubo que poner una marcara de indiferencia a todos ellos maldición todos los que se acercaban a ella era por su car bonita, había visto como los chicos de slytherin se metían en la cama de las chicas mayores y las tiraban como si fueran una cosa solo para usar, solo un chico le había llamado la atención desde que entro a Howarts siendo una niña pequeña de once años, cuando se topo con el en el expreso solo fue un momento pero quedo prendida de sus ojos verdes penetrantes que parecieron ver lo mas profundo de su ser, el chico solo se disculpo por haber chocado con ella, sus mejillas se habían puesto rosas inmediatamente y las palabras no salieron de ella cuando vio que el chico se alejaba mordió inconscientemente su labio ahora pensaría que era una tonta tímida se maldijo por lo bajo, no lo volvió haber hasta la ceremonia de seleccionamiento de casa ella fue unas de las primeras y fue dirigida a slytherin algo raro pensó su familia casi siempre fue alineada en Ravenclaw y ahí lo volvió a ver cuando dijeron su nombre se dirigió al sombrero seleccionador con ese caminar elegante y seguro que solo los magos adultos y poderosos llevan consigo, una sonrisa y un nudo en el estómago se formó cuando esperaba la selección del sombrero que fue demasiada lago, sus ánimos cayeron cuando el estúpido sombrero grito grifindor, durante los tres años siguientes se conformó verlo a través de las mesas del gran comedor o durante las clases que compartían juntos, pero este año iba a ser distinto se prometió hablar con el aunque fuera lo último que le costara.

Xoxooxooxoxoox

Pansy Parkinson caminaba por el jardín de su casa cuando fue llamado por su padre a su estudio, entro en el gran cuarto que tenía su padre.

"-te he llamado por que necesito que cumplas con los deberes a con la familia"- ante esto Pansy alzo la mirada viendo a su padre con confusión.

-"bien sabes cómo están las finanzas de la familia"- no era broma Pansy sabia que desde la última guerra mágica la familia Parkison había financiado a los mortifagos y al señor oscuro.

-"contrato de matrimonio"- pregunto en voz baja

-"no, lo habia pensado enviando uno a la familia Malfoy pero ellos al sospechar que no estamos bien económicamente lo rechazaron, me dijeron que están tratando de realizarlo con la familia Greengas"- ante esto Pansy hizo una mueca ella estaba completamente enamorada de Malfoy y en base a esto sus oportunidades de iban para siempre aunque Greengas no aceptaría un contrato con los Malfoy debido que siempre había sido una familia neutral y los Malfoy eran oscuros.

-"Entonces que es lo que tengo que hacer padre"- 

-"debes de acercarte a lord Potter y enamorarlo"-

-"pero padre el es el representante de la luz con Dumbledore y mi acercamiento a el se vería sospechoso de igual nos pondría en la mira de las demás familias que sirven al señor oscuro"-

Ante esto el hombre asintió, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenían que recurrir a la traición antes de que se murieran de hambre.

Xoxoxooxox

El agua caía en abundancia cuando llegaron al pueblo y empezaron a bajar los estudiantes, Harry y Neville corrieron hacia los carruajes que los llevaría a Howarts dirigiendo se abrirlo su mano choco con otra mas pequeña y delicada dándose vuelta vio a una chica rubio y de ojos azules que lo miraron por un segundo con las mejillas sonrojadas que al instante cambiaron por una mirad seria.

-"mi lady"- pronuncio Harry abriendo el carruaje y ayudando a la chica de slytherin a entra, después hacia lo mismo con la amiga de la chica, fue el turno de Neville subir al carruaje seguido de Harry

-"Gracias mi lord"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Daphne Greengas y Tracy Davis, a lo cual solo asintio con una sonrisa mientras su atención se dirigía a Neville no logro ver el sonrojo que ocasiono a las chicas.

-"entonces Harry que es lo que tira de los carruajes"- pregunto Lonbotong trayendo la atención de las chicas ya que pensaron que se tiraban de magia.

-"Testhral, Neville son caballos esqueléticos con a las o también son conocidos como los caballos de la muerte"- las chicas escuchaban la conversación en silencio.

-"y porque no puedo verlos"- pregunto el otro chico

-"porque solo pueden verlos aquellos que han visto morir a alguien"-

Daphne volteo a verlo de manera inmediata-"tu has visto morir a alguien"- pregunto de manera vacilante –"lo siento no quise sonar impertinente metiendo en una conversación ajena"- se volvió con un sonrojo hacia su amiga Davis que la veía con una sonrisa.

-"no se preocupe señorita Daphne"- con una sonrisa volvió a traer la atención de la chica-"vi morir a mi madre cuando tenia un año de edad"- ante esto Daphne lo miro horrorizada y una avergonzada.

-"lo siento mi lord no quise traer malos recuerdos"- contesto a lo que Harry negó tranquilamente, Neville tratando de desviar la conversación hablo

-"wow Harry conoces mucho de estas criaturas"-

-"por supuesto ellos son el totem de la familia Peverll y Potter"- ante esto sus acompañantes ancharon los ojos con sorpresa.

-"si quieres saber como se ven te puedo mostrar mi patronus ya que es un testhral"- ante esto Neville se animo y las chicas lo miraron asombradas, no quisieron hacer mas comentarios debido a la vergüenza que sentía Daphne por lo que le había dicho a Harry.

Llegaron a las puertas del castillo y Harry ayudo a bajar a las chicas las cuales agradecieron, Harry convoco un gran escudo encima de ellas para evitar la lluvia lo cual trajo una sonrisa y agradecimiento de parte de ellas.

Xoxoxooxoxooxoxox

Harry y Neville entraron al gran comedor que lucio majestuoso adornado como cada año, brillaban las copas y platos de oro en las mesas, pasaron por las mesas de Ravenclaw y se sentaron con sus compañeros de Grifindor,

-"espero y se den prisa tengo demasiada hambre"- Harry rio por lo dicho por Neville, se giro cuando pronunciaron su nombre al otro lado de la mesa

-"he Harry a que no sabes mi hermano Dennis va ingresar este año y esta esperando la selección, espero y quede en Grifindor"- Harry sonrió al entusiasmo del chico de segundo año, el chico veía a Harry como un héroe de los cuentos infantiles.

Harry dirigió su mirada a la mesa del personal, viendo a todos los maestros, había una silla que hacia falta el cual era la del maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la canción del sombreo empezó a sonar y de nuevo ahí estaba esa sensación de ser observado que había sufrido durante los tres años, dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff en busca del causante pero ninguna estaba centrada en el hasta que volteo las miradas de las chicas y sus sonrisas se dirigieron a el a lo cual solo les sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la selección que empezaba a comenzar.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoox

-"deberías de dejar de hacer eso"- Tracey sonrió a Daphne la cual tenia la mirada fija en Potter. 

-"porque"- pregunto molesta y rápidamente dejo de mirar al chico cuando este volteo a ver a las mesas de atrás al sentir la mirada de Daphne.

-"por eso, cuando decida voltear primero a nuestra mesa buscando esa mirada que lo acosa te va a dar un paro cardiaco"- Tracey sonrió al puchero que hacia su amiga pero algo más llamo su atención.

-"por lo que veo tu no eres la única con un interés hacia esa mesa"-

Esto trajo la atención de Daphne, -"quien más"- Tracey señalo con la cabeza más delante de la mesa de Slytherin, siguió lo señalado por su amiga y vio a Pansy mirando fijamente a Harry, era raro no había odio ni burla en su mirado solo curiosidad, esto no le gusto para nada.

-"tienes competencia amiga"- ante esto un bufido salió de Daphne.

Xoxoxooxooxooxoxooxox

El profesor Dumbledore se dirigió hacia los alumnos y sonrió a ellos –"solo tengo dos palabras para ustedes a comer"- dicho esto los platillos hechos por los elfos domésticos y todos empezaron a comer.

Una vez terminada la comida y los postres el director se dirigió hacia ellos les hablo sobre las prohibiciones de Filch y el bosque prohibido, también sobre la cancelación de este año sobre Quiddich a lo cual hubo gritos de indignación lo que trajo a Harry una sonrisa.

El profesor Dumbledore estaba a punto de hacer el anuncio cuando un estruendo se escuchó y un hombre con un pie de metal y una cara llena de cicatrices entro y se dirigió hacia el anciano director a estrecharle la mano

-"Gran entrada"- murmuro Harry a Neville el cual solo sonrió y le comente que era un ex auror llamado "ojo loco Moody"

-"como les iba diciendo este año tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante tornado conocido como LOS TRES MAGOS" anuncio y todos en la sala estallaron en aplausos, el viejo director explico sobre la historia , acontecimientos y reglas de dicho torneo lo cual trajo disgusto de la población más joven de estudiantes, anunciando que en octubre llegarían las escuelas invitadas como rivales de Howarts.

Terminando los anuncios todos se dirigieron hacia sus dormitorios Harry y Neville escucharon al chico Weasley hablas sobre como este torneo traería y gloria al que participara. Negando con la cabeza por los delirios de grandeza de Ron, Harry fue a dormirse sin darse cuenta que este año traería un evento inesperado en su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry se levanto temprano en la mañana para seguir con su ruta establecida todos los años que había estado en Howarts, con Nevi a su lado corrieron y se ejercitaron alrededor del lago negro, después de haber terminado con el ejercicio se refresco en el lago negro, helada fue lo que salió de su boca cuando entro al lago para terminar con sus ejercicios de la mañana.

Camino directo a su dormitorio para prepararse para el desayuno, una ducha rápido y sus túnicas escolares, fue seguido por Neville y empezaron una platica sobre las clases que comenzarían en este curso escolar, varios estudiante de diferentes casas se apresuraron hacia el comedor y sintió que una mano se deslizaba en la bolsa de su túnica y se retiraba de inmediato, revisando sintió que era un pedazo de pergamino dirigió su mirada buscando al responsable pero solo vio cuatro chicas dos dirigiéndose a sus respectivas mesas dos de slytherin y dos de Hufflepuff.

Se dirigió al final de la mesa de Grifindor y se dispuso a comer su desayuno mientras sacaba el pedazo de pergamino de su túnica.

_Querido Harry_

_Te he observado desde hace dos años y me has llamado la atención, quisiera conocer al verdadero Harry Potter y no lo que los demás hablan de él, me tome el atrevimiento de deslizar esta pequeña carta en tu túnica debido a que me da miedo de hablarte de frente y que me rechaces, quisiera ser tu amiga._

_Anonimo _

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff buscando a las dos chicas que había visto caminar hace un momento, descarto a las de slytherin debido a que la mayoría de esa casa lo detestaba, se encontró con la mirada de la pelirroja que lo miraba curiosamente, el le envió una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo a la chica que la hizo ponerse roja y tirar su cuchara hacia su plato,

-Nada mal he Harry-, se burlo el otro chico lo que hizo reír a Harry por la burla y la reacción de la chica.

Xoxoxooxoxoxooxo

Daphne caminaba junto a Tracey hacia el comedor para el desayuno, cuando Pansy salió corriendo y hacia que tropezaba con otro chico vio cuando deslizaba una noto en la túnica de Harry y se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin, camino con su amiga a tomar asiento mientras observaba a Harry que empezaba a desayunar y sacaba la nota, dirigió la mirada a Pansy que observaba fijamente la reacción de Harry cuando leía .la nota una risa escapo de sus labios cuando el grifindor volteo a la mesa de los tejones buscando el destinatario de la nota supuso que Pansy la había mandado como anónimo, una mueca salió de su rostro cuando observo el intercambio de miradas de Bones y de Harry, maldición ahora no solo era Pansy la que estaba tras el pelinegro.

Se encontraban fuera del salón de clases de defensa, clase que tomaban junto con los de GRIFINDOR, vio cómo se acercaba Harry y Neville sumidos en una platica que pareciera por sus caras demasiado interesante. Por más que quería no había podido quitar su mirada de el por lo que no se percato que otros ojos la observaron divertido.

Vio como Neville se acercaba al oído de Harry y le susurraba algo de pronto el bruscamente giro su cabeza y la miro, no supo que hacer mientras se ponía roja completamente a lo que Harry solo le sonrió y volvió a su conversación con Lombotong el profesor de defensa entro y entraron al aula tomo asiento en la siguiente banca derecha donde se sentó Harry y Neville.

xoxoxoxooxoxoox

-my nombre es Alastor Moody ex auror y su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras vine porque Dumbledore me lo pidió finde la discusión- el nuevo profesor se dirigió a sus nuevos alumnos que lo miraban en silencio. Saco una lista y paso los nombres de sus alumnos mientras asentia.

-Nuestra primera clase que tendremos es sobre las maldiciones, según el ministerio de magia solo les debería enseñar las contras maldiciones y saber sobre ellas hasta que estén en sexto, pero Dumbledore y yo pensamos que son tonterías y ustedes ya son jóvenes capaces para saber sobre las imperdonables-

-Alguien sabe porque son imperdonables? - Hermaione inmediatamente alzo la mano- "señorita Grenger"

-se llaman imperdonables señores porque están prohibidas por el ministerio usarlas te llevaría...- no pudo terminar su frase porque Moody se le adelante. -directo a Azcaban correcto-

-Ahora alguien podría decirme cuales son esos imperdonables- vio a varios alumnos levantar la mano señalo al chico Weasley

-Mi padre me conto de una imperius creo que se llama-

-correcto tu padre la conoce muy bien hace años le dio muchos problemas al ministerio- el profesor de defensa se acerco a los estantes que tenia y de un frasco saco una pequeña araña para que todos pudieran ver lanzo el hechizo de crecimiento y la criatura aumento cuatro veces de su tamaño normal.

-imperio- vieron una briza de magia naranja cubría la araña y esta empezaba a columpiarse, vieron como saltaba a la mesa y esta empezaba a girar y a brincar, todos se reían excepto Harry que tenia la mirada fija en Moody, el ojo loco continuo enviando la araña hacia los estudiantes entre divertidos y Asustados cada vez que la araña estaba cerca de ellos –"es muy divertido verdad, les gustaría que se los hiciera a ustedes, muchos magos y brujas aseguraron en el pasado que el señor oscuro utilizo esta maldición para que hicieran lo que él quería, se puede combatir esta maldición y yo les enseñare como pero se requiere de mucha fuerza de voluntad muy bien quien sabe de otro maleficio-

La sala quedo en silencio nadie levanto la mano, hasta que un tímido Neville levanto la mano ganándose una mira da de desaprobación de Harry

-La maldición Cruciatos señor-

-tu eres Lombotong verdad- Neville asintió mientras veía como Moody se dirigía a su escritorio y ponía sobre este a la araña-"la maldición de la tortura, se necesita ser sádico y disfrutar del dolor de tu enemigo para lanzarla con éxito, pero no estamos aquí para saber cómo lanzarla-

-¡CRUCIO!- todos vieron horrorizados como la arañase retorcía del dolor, si pudiera gritar no había duda que les rompería los tímpanos del grito de agonía que lanzaría, Harry vio como Neville se aferraba al pupitre y los nudillos se ponían en blanco mientras los ojos se dirigían a ningún lugar en especifico talvez a un recuerdo.

Daphne observo como Harry se ponía de pie y le gritaba a Moody que parara mientras desenfundaba su varita. El profesor se detuvo con la maldición, mientras se acercaba a la banca del pelinegro y ponía a la araña lastimada en él. 

-talvez usted señor Potter nos podría ayudar con la ultima maldición- ante esto Harry miro con rabia a su profesor

-_Avada Kedavra-_ escupió con veneno en su voz, sintiendo un estremecimiento Daphne cerro los ojos imaginándose lo que venia

-_AVADA KEDAVRA- _grito Moody haciendo un movimiento de su varita y un destello verde salió dirigido hacia la araña la que caño patas arriba muerta, todos los presentes ahogaron un grito mientras observaban como tanto Moody y Harry se dirigían miradas de odio.

-La maldición asesina no hay dolor ni heridas, es la muerte instantánea se necesita ser un mago poderoso y odiar a la victima para poder lanzar con éxito esta maldición, no existe contra hechizo para poder librarse de ella, solo se sabe de una persona que ha sobrevivido a ella y nos honra con su presencia en este momento - el profesor se dirigió hacia su escritorio sentándose, se dio cuenta que Potter todavía se encontraba de pie.

-tiene algo que decir Potter-

-usted dijo que no había manera de protegerse de ella, entonces que, me quedo parado mientras me asesinan- Daphne observo como Moody se le anchaban los ojos y embozaba una sonrisa.

-entonces dígame Potter como se protegería de ella- Harry vio como todos sus compañeros volteaban a verlo

-mmm si puedo hacer una transfiguración haría pared para que se estrelle en ella, o si tengo objetos cerca los levitaría para que intercepten la maldición o simplemente me tiraría a un lado, o podría lanzar un hechizo al mismo tiempo para crear una batalla de voluntades-

-corecto, correcto 10 puntos a Grifindor por esa respuesta, aunque sus tres primeras teorías son correctas no recomendaría la ultima si los dos magos no son del mismo nivel de poder, un ejemplo seria si usted y yo ambos lanzamos una maldición para crear la batalla de voluntades al ser yo mas poderoso en el momento que nuestros hechizos choque el mío consumirá al tuyo de manera inmediata- ante esta explicación Harry solo asintió y se tomo asiento en su lugar, mientras otro de sus compañeros levantaba la mano.

-dígame Tomas-

-que es una batalla de voluntades señor- ante esto los criados en el mundo mágico se giraron a él, pero el chico no les hizo caso

-es cuando dos hechizos son lanzados por diferentes magos se conectan entre si y luchan por la supremacía del mago que lo envió, pero vamos ahorita que estamos en eso voy a darte una demostración, todos levántense y vallan hacia los lados de la sala excepto tu Potter, como fuiste el único dar la opción de la batalla de voluntades supongo que conoces como función- con un movimiento de varita Alastor quitaba todas las bancas y quedaban solo el y Potter en el centro.

-Cual es el hechizo mas potente que conoces Potter-

_-Reducto- _murmuro el chico lo que hizo que una ceja de Moody se disparara hacia arriba, ese hechizo se enseñaba a los jóvenes de sexto año.

-esta bien entonces lanzaremos ese hechizo, estás listo-

Con un movimiento elegante de varita y un golpe de bastón en el piso, dos rayos rojos salieron disparados de ambas baritas creando un gran estruendo cuando estas chocaron, las personas en la sala abrieron los ojos en sorpresa cuando los hechizos chocaron unos se tiraron al piso cuando pequeños rayos salían disparados hacia las paredes las rompían al hacer contacto en ellas. Vieron como una pelota se formaba en el centro dando entender que ahí fue donde se conectaron, observaron con asombro como esa pelota iba de un extremo a otro mientras los magos empujaban uno su bastón su el otro su varita.

Daphne miro con los ojos abiertos a Harry que no demostraba miedo ni debilidad en el choque de hechizos es más tenía la ventaja logrando hacer que retrocediera el profesor, también logro demostrar que era perfectamente capaz de lanzar hechizos en silencio.

Harry observo con el ceño fruncido la técnica de su profesor, se había estipulado que ambos lanzarían el reducto, pero por el color y la potencia no cabía duda era un rompe huesos, un hechizo que estaba un renglón debajo de ser nombrado magia oscura, enojado lanzo mas potencia logrando que la pelota se dirigiera a Moody a toda velocidad, el viejo auror rompió la conexión y dos serpientes gigantes lanzándolas a Harry el cual las transformo en tiras de papel y las lanzo a Moody transformándolas en cuerdas que ataron a Alastor y lo tiraban al piso.

-nada mal, nada mal muchacho ahora quítame estas cuerdas- Harry hizo lo que su profesor pidió y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros los cuales lo veían con una mirada de asombro, terror, envidia y de disgusto, observo las paredes de la habitación las cuales tenían una cantidad de desperfectos debido a los residuos de energía de los hechizos.

-señor Tomas ya le quedo claro que es una batalla de voluntades- el nombrado asintió con la cabeza mientras los demás recogían sus cosas había llegado el final de la clase.

Harry y Neville fueron de los últimos en salir- "Harry tienes que enseñarme hacer eso fue sorprendente"- 

-claro Nev solo hay que buscar un lugar donde podamos entrenarte en defensa"-

Xoxoxooxoxoxooxxox

Durante la siguiente semana Harry miro como uno a uno sus compañeros de clase fueron puesto en la maldición imperios, no pudo aguantarse cla risa cuando Moody hizo que Malfoy se comportara como una chica y enviaba besos a sus dos secases, igual Weasley que tubo que hacer como un mono.

-Daphne Greengas- la nombrada hizo una mueca mientras se dirigía hacer el completo ridículo, una vez que estuvo dentro de la maldición Alastor hizo que imitara a una gallina lo cual soltó risas de la mayoría de los alumnos, cuando por fin la libero fulmino a todos con la mirada mientras se iba a sentar a su lugar.

Daphne observo como Harry iba al encuentro con Moody en ese momento que todos sus compañeros tenían la atención hacia ellos, un pequeño caballo de papel con alas aterrizo en su pierna, tomándolo vio que había una nota inscrita en el. 

_Al menos la gallina era muy linda _

_HP_

Ante esto una sonrisa y un sonrojo apareció en su rostro dirigió la mirada hacia al centro para ver lo imposible "el niño que vivió" fue capaz de resistir la maldición imperios, observo a un Moody excitado en emoción mientras le preguntaba cómo había hecho para resistirla. La clase termino y ella guardo al pequeño caballo en su bolsa mientras salía de clase, había hecho el ridículo, pero al menos saco algo de ello.

Xoxoxooxoxooxoxox

Harry camino hacia el gran salón y observo un gran anuncio

_TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS_

_LOS REPRESENTANTES DE BEAUXBATONS Y DURMTRANG LLEGARAN EL DIA 30 DE OCTUBRE A LAS 6 DE LA TARDE, SE LE PIDE A TODO EL ALUMNADO LLEVAR SUS COSAS A SUS DORMITORIOS MEDIA HORA ANTES Y REGRESAR AL GRAN SALON PARA RECIBIR A NUESTROS HUESPEDES DURANTE EL BANQUETE_

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

-Genial durante pociones, no le dará tiempo a Snape de envenenarnos- Harry rio de las ocurrencias de su amigo Neville.

Xoxoxooxoxo

Dapne yaca acostada en su cama acostada viendo al pequeño caballo esquelético de papel volar con una sonrisa tonta en su cara

-y ese caballo- pregunto su amiga Tracey mientras se sentaba al lado de Dafne

-me llego en clase de defensa, después de hace el ridículo- el pequeño caballo aterrizo en la palma de Tracey y leyó la nota –"¿HP?"- pregunto confundida

-a cuantos chicos conoces con esas iniciales

-noo, haaa, ya lo conseguiste- pregunto gritando entusiasmada

-para nada solo me envió esta nota- dijo con un gran suspiro y la misma sonrisa .

-ya tienes su atención solo debes de asegurarte que no pierda el interés- con una sonrisa las chicas se preparan para dormir.

Xoxooxoxoxooxox

El día de la llegada de las demás escuelas concursantes los profesores alineaban a los estudiantes en el gran salón para dar la bienvenida a los institutos, caminaron hacia la entrada del castillo y fueron detenidos enfrente de este.

Y entonces escucho la voz de Dumbledore gritar -aja parece que nuestros invitados de Beauxbatons están por llegar- alzo la mirada para observar un carruaje colosal siendo tirados por caballos alados de color blanco cada uno de un tamaño similar al de un elefante.

Vio como un joven vestido de una túnica descendía y buscaba algo debajo del Carruaje una pequeña escalera salió y abrió la puerta para que Harry observara salir a la mujer más grande que había visto en su vida. Todos empezaron a aplaudir cuando los estudiantes de Beauxbatons comenzaron a salir, el pelinegro observo divertido cuando todos los chicas y chicos se pusieron rojos, unos morados cuando vieron descender a una rubia de ojos azules, Veela pensó Harry cuando vio a la chica y su aura mágica hacia un llamado que no reconoció, no se vio afectado por que el con el tiempo había desarrollado su propia aura que lo hacia invulnerable contra otro tipo de magia, o de tipo de control.

Fleur miro con los ojos en blanco la reacción de todos los hombres de Hotwarts habían caído en el encanto inmediatamente, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el chico de cabello negro que no se inmuto cuando paso.

Toda la atención de Harry fue llamada por la chica de cabello castaño con unos ojos color avellana y un cuerpo magnifico que iba caminando grácilmente a lado de Fleur, la chica sintió la mirada y giro hacia su dirección mirándole por un momento, ante esto Harry sonrió y le mando un giño de ojo haciendo sonrojar a la chica que le regreso el gesto.

Daphne observo el intercambio de gestos entre la francesa y Harry – valla Daphne donde quiera que volteas tienes competencia- ante esto la nombrada solo soltó un bufido mientras observaban que en la parte del lago negro salió un gran barco de donde descendía los alumnos de Durmtrang, observo como ambos directores intercambiaban saludos y el gritadero que ocasiono en todo el alumnado el saber que Victor Krum estaría en la escuela.

Harry camino hacia el comedor junto a sus compañeros Grffindor una risa se escuchó de parte de Slytherin cuando Rontrato que Krum se sentara junto con ellos pero todos los alumnos de Durmstrang se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin y los de Francia en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Vio como Dumbledore dio el discurso de bienvenida y las mesas se llenaban de diferentes platillos noto como había tanto de Francia como de Bulgaria esto debido a sus invitados.

Estaba sumergido en una plática con Neville cuando escucho una suave y linda voz –"pegdonad ¿no quegeis boullabaisse? Pregunto la chica mientras señalaba el plato casi intacto que estaba al lado de Harry. Neville quería contestar, pero su voz nunc salió y comenzaba a ponerse morado  
-

-_adelante-_ hablo Harry en francés asiendo que la chica abriera los ojos en sorpresa tanto por el idioma como por segunda ocasión el chico no se veía afectado por su aura. -_gracias- _sonrió la chica mientras tomaba el platillo y se dirigía hacia la mesa que ocupaba.

Daphne observo con el ceño fruncido la conversación de Potter y la francesa, después de eso la chica se sentó en Ravenclaw y la otra francesa con la que Harry había coqueteado cuando llegaron cambiaban risas tontas y palabras en francés, vio como las dos le hacían preguntas a Cho Chang y reían estúpidamente.

Harry observo llegar a Ludo Bagman y Barty Crauch, supuso que eran los organizadores del torneo, una vez terminado la cena observo a Dumbledore ponerse los pie mientras daba un discurso y presentaba el cáliz de fuego que seria el encargado de seleccionar a los campeones y el contrato mágico que se establecía y los riesgos que conllevaba arrepentirse o no querer participar después de haber sido seleccionado y sobre la línea de la edad que iba a poner para evitar que chicos menores de 17 años pusieran sus nombres.

Al siguiente día Harry y Neville observaron como todos los chicos de Dumrmstrang habían colocado su nombre, observo como la peli castaña francesa ponía su nombre y lo observaba directamente dándole una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo lo cual lo hizo sonrojar, pero no quito la mirado con un asentimiento la chica salió de la sala y Fleur procedía a poner su nombre. Neville salieron de la sala donde se encontraba el cáliz y se dirigieron a su dormitorio.

El banquete de Halloween fue espectacular, aunque muchos no lo disfrutaron debido a los nerviosos que estaban esperando ser seleccionados para el torneo, vio levantarse a Dumbledore y dirigirse hacia el cáliz.

-bien parece que el cáliz esta listo para tomar su decisión- esto atrajo las miradas de todos los estudiantes mientras Dumbledore sacaba su varita y hacía que las luces bajaran de intensidad, mientras las llamas del cáliz se intensificaron Dumbledore hacia movimiento como si el fuera el que avivaba las flamas.

-te lo dije Dumbledore es el rey de la drama- dijo Harry ante esto Neville saco una carcajada, el cáliz boto un trozo de pergamino el cual tomo el Dumbledore

-el campen de Durmstrang es Victor Krum- grito y todos los alumnos y el director de dicho instituto gritaron de alegría. El nombrado camino hacia el viejo director y le tendió la mano y paso a la cabina de campeones.

El cáliz volvió a tirar otro pergamino esta vez fue el del instituto de Francia -el campeón de Beauxbatons es Fler Delacour – grito el anciano y la chica Veela se dirigió hacia la cabina de los campeones. Harry le dio una sonrisa de consolación a la chica francesa que lo había estado observando la cual se ilumino y acepto la consolación.

-campeón de Hotwarts es Cedric Diggory- grito Dumbledore, el chico corrió en alegría hacia la cabina de los campeone

-al fin Hufflepuff tendrá algo de gloria- le dijo Neville a Harry el cual asintió.

El salón se quedó en completo silencio cuando el cáliz empezó a lanzar flamas mucho mas violentas que anteriormente -Harry potter- susurro Dumbledore, pero debido al silencio se escucho claramente todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él.

-HARRY POTTER-


	4. Chapter 4

El gran salón permaneció en absoluto silencio, Harry fue consciente que todas las miradas estaban centradas en él y después de unos momentos susurros empezaron a sonar.

_Pero el no tiene 17 años_

_El engaño al caliz_

_Tramposo_

Con un suspiro se puso de pie y camino hacia Albus Dumbledore que lo estaba mirando ¿decepcionado, enojado? Esas fueron las emociones que leyó cuando tomo el pedazo de pergamino con su letra en él, lo cual lo confundió cuando había llegado a escribir en ese pergamino y como llego al cáliz con pasos seguros entro a la cabina de campeón y observo al resto de campeones que le dirigieron una mirada curiosa.

Cedric lo miro curioso y le pregunto si solicitaban su presencia de vuelta al comedor a lo cual el niño solo negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía hacia el lado opuesto de los campeones.

Escucharon unos pasos apresurado que provenían del gran salón, Ludo Bagman, Barty Crouch y los directores se dirigían hacia ellos. -Extraordinario, extraordinario- grito Bagman emocionado lo cual a trajo la atención de los participantes -señores y señoras les presento al cuarto campeón-

Esto trajo miradas confundidas del resto de los campeones –_ esto no puede ser, el no puede participar es solo un niño- _Harry la miro confundido a pesar de su edad había desarrollado una estatura casi igual a la de Cedric y su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado todo ese tiempo de entrenamiento con Gellert y los años en Howarts habían dado al chico un cuerpo trabajado no en exageración.

-¿Qué significa esto Dumbledore?- siseo Madame Maxine furiosa

-todavía no empieza el torneo y Howarts ya esta haciendo trampa al tener a dos participantes- secundo Karkarov mirando con desprecio a Potter que le devolvió la mirada.

-esto es inaceptable creíamos que tu línea de la edad pondría a raya a todos esos niños en busca de atención, y hora Howarts tendrá una gran ventaja en el torneo con dos competidores- Harry escucho tranquilamente el despotricar de Karkarov

-Valla Karkarov de verdad me siento muy alagado que pienses que yo un mago de cuarto año sea capas de burlar un encantamiento lanzado por Albus Dumbledore- ante el sarcasmo y burla con lo que lo dijo desato la furia de Karkarov el cual dio dos pasos hacia delante de manera brusca y llevando la mano hacia su cintura en busca de su cintura, al ver este movimiento Harry dio un paso hacia adelante y con un hábil y grácil movimiento su varita se encontraba en la garganta de Karkarov.

Esto trajo la atención de todos Karkarov no solo se encontraba con la varita de Potter en su garganta sino con la de los profesores Moody y de Mcgonagall apuntándole, ante esto Dumbledore ordeno a todos que guardaran sus varitas lo cual Harry lo hizo lentamente hasta que Karkarov dio un paso hacia atrás.

-que es lo que vamos hacer Potter no puede participar en el torneo- pregunto Mcgonagall preocupada por un estudiante de su casa.

Dumbledore se dirigió a Harry – señor Potter usted puso su nombre en el cáliz-

-no señor-

-le pidió a un estudiante mayor de edad que pusiera su nombre en el cáliz de fuego-

Ante esto Harry volvió a negar mientras escuchaba a Moody explicar que se necesitaba un mago bastante capaz de aplicar un confundos potente para confundir al cáliz y hacerlo pensar que había cuatro escuelas en lugar de tres, después de eso la sala estallo en gritos de directores sobre las trampas del chico, Harry miro exasperado ante esto y con un movimiento de varita llamo la atención de todos.

-yo Harry James Potter juro por mi magia que no puse o pedí a un estudiante mayor de edad, profesor o persona que pusiera mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego- ante esto surgió una brisa de magia blanca que cubrió a Harry, ante esto callo un absoluto silencio en la sala, con esto quedaba claro que el chico había dicho la verdad.

-Entonces esta decisión quedara a cargo del ministerio de magia- anuncio Dumbledore mientras miraba a un Crauch nervioso

-Las reglas son claras todos los estudiantes seleccionador por el cáliz de fuego deben de participar, Harry Potter es el cuarto campen seleccionado para este torneo- anuncio Barty ante esto

Potter lo miro incrédulo lo iban a obligar a participar de lo contrario el perdería su magia – eso quiere decir que el ministerio me esta considerando un adulto- anuncio Harry atrayendo la atención de todos.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Crauch confundido

-El ministerio me esta obligando a participar en un torneo diseñado para alumnos mayores de edad, lo que quiere decir que también me están considerando un adulto- Dumbledore lo miro incredulo sabia lo que estaba diciendo el chico tendría acceso a su herencia y a todo lo que conlleva con ellos el asiento en el Wisengamont que él había estado usando para el beneficio de la orden y para echar hacia atrás varias leyes, sus planes se verían afectados si el chico tomaba control de su herencia.

-Crauch creo que se tendría que buscar una forma para evitar que el joven Harry participe en el torneo- Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada aterradora a Crauch para intimidarlo, pero este negó con la cabeza

-lo siento, pero las reglas son claras el señor Potter debe participar o perdería su magia, de igual manera será declarado un adulto para el ministerio como lo acaba de solicitar el sr Potter-

Esto trajo una sonrisa a Harry tendría que comunicarse con Gellert para contarlo los acontecimientos.

Xoxoxoxox

GRAN COMEDOR (CUANDO HARRY SE DIRIGIA HACIA EL SALON DE CAMPEONES)

Mesa Griffindor

-SI TENEMOS AL CAMPEON MAS JOVEN EN LA HISTORIA DEL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS- gritaron en jubilo los gemelos Weasley y toda la mesa estallo gritos en apoyo para los gemelos, mientras Neville se preguntaba cómo había llegado el nombre de su amigo al cáliz si él había estado todo el día con el y solo se habían acercado a la sala para ver a los de séptimo año poner sus nombres en el cáliz.

MESA HUFFLEPUFF

Los chicos de la casa de Hufflepiff gritaban en indignación la trampa que había echo Potter par5a entrar al torneo queriendo robar la gloria del campeón de su casa

Ravenclaw

-como es Harry Potter- pregunto la chica de Beauxbatons a la chica asiática sentada junto a ella

-Es un mago realmente inteligente, tiene demasiada confianza, unos de echo lo llaman el nuevo Albus Dumbuldore- ante esto la chica francesa alzo una ceja levantada

-crees que el hizo trampa-

-bueno a pesar de que es un mago poderoso no creo que sea capaz de pasar de deshacer un hechizo puesto por el gran Dumbledore, creo que alguien puso su nombre en el y el que lo puso no creo que espero que Harry gane- la chica francesa solo hizo una mueca mientras veía desaparecer a Harry Potter hacia el salón de campeones.

Xoxoxooxoxox

MESA SLYTHERIN

Daphne contuvo el aliento al escuchar el nombre de Harry salir de la boca de Dumbledore y observo como el chico caminaba hacia la sala donde habían desaparecido los demás campeones el salón después de un silencio había estallado en gritos de júbilo, indignación, murmuros con insultos hacia el chico, pero porque se preguntó quién estaba detrás de esto.

-bueno eso es una sorpresa- murmuro Tracey a su lado a lo cual ella solo asintió

-crees que se haya escapado en la madrugada para poner su nombre en el cáliz- Daphne solo negó con la cabeza que ganaba Harry con esto fama le sobraba al ser el niño que vivió, dinero los Potter hacer un familia descendientes de los Peverell debían de tener suficiente para que el chico no se preocupara en trabajar durante toda su vida es lo que le había comentado su padre, entonces quien seria el culpable sus pensamientos la llevaron a deducir que el que lo haya echo lo quiere muerto al final del torneo, saliendo de sus pensamientos escucho como Draco acusaba de tramposo a Harry y se burlaba de como no iba ni siquiera a sobre vivir a la primera prueba.

Todos los alumnos fueron enviados a sus dormitorios y observo como los directores, profesores y los del ministerio estallaban en discusión.

xoxoxoxo

Harry camino hacia fuera de la sala de campeón miro delante de el a Cedric Digory a lo cual llamo al chico

-Harry esto si que ha sido una sorpresa- dijo el de séptimo año

-si ha sido un poco loco todo esto-

-bueno al menos con ese juramento quedo claro que no fuiste tu el que puso tu nombre-

-sí, pero para lo que importa, yo solo quería disculparme pareciera que quiero robar tu gloria- ante esto Cedric solo negó con la cabeza y le tendió la mano

-participemos en este torneo y que gane el mejor mago Harry- ante esto le estrecho la mano y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio

Al día siguiente que Harry entro al gran comedor este quedo en completo silencio mientras el pelinegro camino hacia su mesa a tomar el desayuno, observo como todas las miradas se le dirigían y empezaban los susurros mal intencionados, ignorándolo se dispuso a desayunar.

Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras a su clase de pociones seguidos por Neville, ya había hablado con su amigo y platicaron sobre lo que había pasado una vez que los profesores habían llegado a la sala de campeones, su atención fue dirigida hacia Malfoy y sus amigos los cuales llevaban una insignia que llevaba unas palabras en él y cambiaban mágicamente. Los únicos Slytherins que no llevaban esas insignias eran Daphne Greengas, Tracey Davis y para su sorpresa Pansy Parkison.

-Potter- el llamado burlón del chico lo saco de sus pensamientos mirando al chico que sacaba una insignia de la bolsa de su túnica y se la lanzaba, la cual la tomo y la observo

-APOYA A CEDRIC EL VERDADERO CAMPEON DE HOWARTS- eran las letras de la insignia las cuales cambiaban a -POTTER APESTA-

-De verdad no tienes una cosa mejor que hacer Malfoy-

-sabes Potter mi padre y yo apostamos hasta que prueba ibas a llegar le dije que no sobre vivirías a la primera, y el me dijo que ni siquiera te ibas a presentar debido a que eres un cobarde- ante esto la mayoría de los Slytherins estallaron a carcajadas

-valla no sabia que mi vida girara en el mundo de los Malfoys, bueno quien puede culpar eso teniendo un heredero tan inútil tu padre debe poner su atención en alguien con verdadero talento para la magia- dicho esto los de Grffindor y el resto de Slytherin se reían de la cara roja de Malfoy debido a la humillación que estaba recibiendo de parte de Potter

-retira lo dicho Potter- dijo Malfoy con furia mientas sacaba su varita y sus amigos de igual manera apuntaban a Harry el cual con una sonrisa levanto sus manos como rendición.

-tranquilo Huron no vallas a salir lastimado con esto- ante esto Malfoy estaba a punto de exclamar su hechizo cuando un aturdidor se estrelló en su pecho y tres mas en cada uno de sus amigos Goyle, Crabbe y Nott.

Daphne alzo la ceja ante esto Harry había hecho magia sin varita y ataco a Malfoy y a sus matones, demonios ni siquiera los alumnos de séptimo año podían lanzar hechizos en silencio y ni siquiera magos experimentados podían lanzar hechizos sin varita, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el profesor Snape llego y miro a los chicos tirados.

-Que paso aquí- grito a los alumnos presentes

-Potter nos ataco a traición- grito Malfoy mientras se ponía de pie

Snape miro con una ceja levantada a Potter -Así que aparte de presumido cobarde Potter- ante esto Harry negó con la cabeza y miro a su profesor con aburrimiento -Lo siento profesor, pero no se lo que quiere decir, Malfoy y sus amigos me apuntaron con sus varitas y de repente se desvanecieron-

-dame tu varita Potter- a lo cual Harry obedeció, Snape sintió que un escalofrió le recorría al tomar la varita del chico, no solo era poderosa era como si la misma muerte susurrara a tu espalda cuando la tomo, dando una verificación su ceja se levantó, la varita no había lanzado ningún hechizo desde el día anterior, regresándosela a su dueño abrió la puerta de su aula y les pidió que entraran a los alumnos en ella, Harry miro con una sonrisa burlona a Malfoy mientras entraba al aula.

Xoxoxooxoxo

LAGO NEGRO

Harry se encontraba sentado en una gran roca frente al lago negro pensando en todo lo que había pasado en la semana, había hablado con Gellert y sirius mediante el espejo y ambos lo felicitaron por cómo había manejado las cosas con los profesores y muy astutamente ya había sido nombrado como un adulto de igual manera le aconsejaron estar en alerta quien haya puesto su nombre en el cáliz lo quería muerto. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una chica morena con el cabello castillo y ojos chocolate, no pudo suprimir el impulso de mirarla de arriba abajo la chica irradiaba belleza y elegancia.

La chica sonrio un sonrojo apareció en su rostro debido a la forma en la que el chico la había examinado.

-mi nombre es Mimosa, Mimosa Vermilion- sonrio y le tendió la mano, la cual Harry l tomo con una sonrisa.

-_Harry, Harry James Potter-_ contesto el pelinegro en francés a la sorpresa de la chica mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

-_vienes a reclamarme por a ver hecho trampa para poder participar en el torneo- _la chica se sorprendió por lo dicho por Potter, pero la sonrisa con lo que lo dijo le hizo saber que solo era una broma y la manera de romper el hielo.

-_en absoluto, aunque me muero de ganas por saber como entraste, quiero conocerte- _Harry la miro con una sonrisa y estuvieron charlando durante la mayor parte de la tarde, se separaron cuando llego la hora e la cena con una promesa de verse de nuevo para una nueva platica.

-Te dije que le tienes que hablar- comento Tracey mientras ella y Daphne veían la interacción de la chica francesa y Harry

-como si fuera tan fácil-

-bromeas el chico te sonríe, te mando esa nota y no le puedes hablar-

-porque tengo que ser yo la que le hable-

-en primera porque eres tu la que se muere por él, segundo el chico te ha dado señales para hablar y por último no solo tiene a todas las chicas del castillo de tras de él, ahora también a la francesa esa, si no le hablas te aseguro que otra te lo va a ganar- ante esto Daphne observo como la chica le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras se despedía de Potter.

Xoxoxoxooxox

Harry fue llevado por el pequeño Colyn a una sala llena de de reporteros, profesores , jueces del torneo y un anciano que no conocía, al entrar vio que los demás campeones ya se encontraban ahí.

-Señor Potter nos podría decir como entro su nombre a este torneo- Harry escucho a unos de los reporteros decir mientras los las luces de las cámaras le impedían ver bien cuando empezaron

Harry no contesto solo se dirigió a su lugar junto a los demás campeones. Ludo Bagman sonrió al chico -bien es hora de comenzar con la ceremonia de comprobación de varita, que estará a cargo de un experto en varitas-

Ante esto alzo una ceja en curiosidad -¿comprobación de varita?-

Por supuesto antes de la iniciación del torneo es el deber del ministerio cerciorarse que las varitas de los competidores se encuentren en óptimas condiciones-

-permítanme presentarles al señor Ollivander que será el encargado de la comprobación de vuestras varitas, para asegurarse que se encuentre de manera adecuada para el torneo de los tres magos-

-Madamoiselle Dela Cour le importaría a usted ser la primera en pasar- dijo el anciano mientras la chica francesa se acercaba para darle su varita, la chica camino hacia el y le tendió su varita, el anciano la examino mientras la hacia girar en sus manos y asentia con la cabeza.

-si- murmuro- veinticinco centímetros… palisandro… rigida y un ….

-pedazo de pelo de Veela – dijo la chica con orgullo en su voz

-un material muy temperamental para utilizar, pero cada quien su varita- con un giro de muñeca configuro un ramo de flores que le dio a la chica -esta en prefectas condiciones para utilizar-

-Señor Digory su turno- el chico de Hufflepuff dio un paso adelante para entregarle varita a Ollivantes él sonrió al tenerla en sus manos. – esta la hice yo un pelo de cola de unicornio... treinta y tres centímetros y medio… madera de fresno… flexible veo que la trata regularmente-

-asi es señor la pulí el día anterior- ante esto Ollivander giro la varita y chispas amarillas salieron de estas chispas rojas – se encuentra en perfectas condiciones- le devolvió la varita a Cedric mientras llamaba a Victor Krum

-una creación de Gregorovitch por lo que veo- Krum asintió al anciano, el cual examino la varita con detalle – madera de carpe… fibra sensible de corazón de dragón…veintiséis centímetros…gruesa y rígida mas de lo normal- dando un giro varios pajaritos salieron de la punta de la varita y asintió con aprobación mientras le entregaba la varita a Krum.

-ahora, por último, pero no menos importante- Harry camino hacia el anciano que lo mirada con adoración- señor Potter durante once años estuve esperando que usted entrara en mi tienda para elegir su varita, pero ese día nunca llego- a lo cual solo Harry sonrió y le tendió la varita al anciano que dio un pequeño grito ahogado cuando sus dedos tocaron la varita.

Sintió ese escalofrió que recorre a cualquiera que esta a un paso de la muerte. - mmm impresionante, impresionante- grito en alegría llamando la atención de todos. Los profesores miraron con atención la fascinación que Ollivander examinaba la varita de Harry.

-Madera de sauco… 33 centimetros… y el núcleo o el núcleo, murmuro con fascinación- es un pelo…-

-de Thestral- dijo Harry irritado mientras todos ensanchaban los ojos.

-el caballo de la mismísima muerte- dijo Ollivander – esta varita es única, sabe usted porque el pelo de Thestral no se utiliza- ante la negación de Harry Ollivander continuo su explicación- es tan poderoso que aquel que intenta maniobrar el poder de Thestral termina muriendo, se dice que solo una varita fue hecha de ese núcleo y es una ironía que incluso la madera coincida- el anciano le dirigió una mirada a Dumbledore mientras tomaba un aire para continuar con su explicación.

-y esa varita fue hecha por la misma muerte, convirtiéndose en una de sus reliquias- Harry trato de parecer sorprendido después de todo él ya sabía esta información desde el momento que obtuvo la varita.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos mientras observaban la varita negra de Harry perfectamente cuidada, el anciano le dio un giro de muñeca y un gran estallido de aire salió de ella, lanzando hacia atrás a todos los reporteros, asintió con la cabeza y le regreso la varita a su dueño, Harry la tomo y la guardo en su porta varita que tenía en la mano derecha.

Albus miro al chico guardar su varita y recordó hace años cuando se presento con Ollivander con la varita mayor para que el anciano le hablara sobre si era fiel a él, un escalofrió recorrió por su espina dorsal al pensar cuando Harry se atrevería a reclamar unas de sus herencias.


	5. PRIMERA PRUEBA

Harry camino lentamente hacia los carruajes de Bauxbatons, durante las últimas semanas se había acercado con la chica francesa, le había llamado demasiado la atención su forma de ser y lo hermosa que era esta, sonrío al verla parada fuera de los carruajes con unos jeans desgastados que acentuaban sus caderas y un jersey crema que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

_-lista para que conozcas el pueblo vecino- _sonrío Harry a la chica que se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y tomaba su brazo para dirigirse hacia los carruajes que los llevarían al pueblo vecino.

La primera parada que hicieron fue en la dulcería local Honeydukes la cual trajo una gran alegría a la chica al ver todos los dulces alrededor, Harry sonrío a la chica mientras juntos comentaban los diferentes tipos y sabores de dulces, después de una larga compra salieron del local para seguir con su paseo por el pueblo.

Su siguiente visita fue a la tienda de bromas Zonko, sonrieron por los diferentes artículos que se encontraban en el local, caminaron hacia las tes escobas tomando un lugar apartado en el rincón de la taberna.

-_entonces tienes idea lo que va hacer la primera prueba-_ pregunto la chica

-_solo que es una prueba de valor, pero todavía no tengo ni idea- _ la chica sonrío ante esto mirando alrededor verificando que nadie a los que ella conocía estuviera cerca le hizo señas para que el se inclinara hacia ella, Harry lo hizo mientras sentía el aliento de la chica en su mejilla y ponía una mano para que pareciera que le estaba contando un secreto

_-son dragones la prueba- _murmuro la chica haciendo que Harry abriendo los ojos.

_-como sabes eso- _pregunto el chico sorprendido

-_escuche a Madam Maxine decírselo a Fleur para que se prepararan-_

_-gracias- _le dio Harry una gran sonrisa que deslumbro a la chica, la comida llego y guardaron silencio mientras comían, terminaron la tarde hablando de trivialidades mientras caminaban por el pueblo hacia los carruajes que los llevarían devuelta al castillo.

-_espero y te hayas divertido- _

_-me la pase increíble y la compañía fue lo mejor del dia- _ Harry rio por lo bajo y se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla a la chica que giro un poco la cabeza y los labios de Harry dieron en los de ella que rápidamente se alejó dándole una mirada traviesa y se dirigió hacia los carruajes de Beauxbatons.

Xoxoxooxoxoxooxo

-te dije que hicieras tu movimiento- Tracey le dijo a la chica rubia a su lado mientras veían a Harry y la chica francesa salir de las tres escobas mientras sonreían y se tomaban de la mano

Daphne solo negó la cabeza mientras tomaba su cerveza de mantequilla pensando en el chico de ojos verdes tendría que ser paciente y ver su mejor oportunidad para acercarse a él.

Xoxooxooxooxox

**PRIMERA PRUEBA**

El día de la prueba amaneció nublado y haciendo demasiado frio, dándose una ducha camino hacia el comedor a tomar su desayuno con el equipo que había preparado pantalón negro y una camisa con los colores de griffindor pero con el escudo de la camisa Potter en grande que cubría toda la espalda, estaba pensando en lo que había hablado con Gellert y Sirius sobre la prueba de los dragones debería de mostrar poder para que el que puso su nombre en el caliz sepa a quien se esta enfrentando a un mago a quien temer.

Sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos por una cabellera rubia que se encontraba en la entrada del gran comedor.

-lady Greengas- sonrío mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un beso en esta

-lord Potter- la chica le dio una leve inclinación y una sonrisa

-se siente usted nervioso por la prueba de este díasr-

-solo un poco, espero al menos salir vivo- sonrio el chico 

-sabe usted que tipo de prueba se va a enfrentar hoy-

-dragones-

-¿dragones?- pregunto la chica sorprendida

-si tuve la misma reacción cuando me lo dijeron-

-bueno le deseo suerte para esta prueba, pero se que lo va hacer de maravilla Lord Potter-

ante esto el chico sonrío -le agradezco sus deseos y para usted es Harry lady Greengas-

la chica le dio una sonrisa radiante mientras empezaba a camina al comedor, se dio me día vuelta y llamo al pelinegro – y es Daphne para ti Harry-

Harry sonrío y camino hacia el comedor, comió con tranquilidad mientras pensaba en que estrategia podía ocupar una persona se sentó a su lado, volteándose sonrío a Mimosa que lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-_listo para la prueba-_

_-mas que nunca espero y me veas domesticar a esa fiera-_ Mimosa sonrio a lo dicho por el chico mientras con su tenedor tomaba comida del plato de Harry y se la llevaba a la boca, el chico solo negó con la cabeza mientras también comía.

Harry y Mimosa fueron sacados de su conversación por la profesora de transformaciones que llevaría a Harry a la carpa de campeones. Mimosa se despidió de Harry dándole un abrazo y un beso en la boca que trajo un gran silencio en todo el comedor y un pequeño sonrojo en la cara del chico.

Camino hacia la carpa de los campeones, cuando entro se encontró que los demás ya se encontraban dentro. Ludo Bagman sonrío al chico.

-bien ahora que ya estamos todos le explicare de que va todo esto, la primera prueba de los tres magos como se los había dicho con anterioridad se centra en la valentía que pueda enfrentar un mago a lo desconocido, en esta bolsa- anuncio mostrando una pequeña bolsa de tela café- se encuentran pequeñas criaturas a las que se tendrán que enfrentar haya afuera, por cierto, ellos custodian un huevo dorado lo que ustedes tendrán que recuperar-

-ahora bien señorita Delacour nos haría el honor- la chica camino y metió la mano dentro de la bolsa, en su mirada se notaba el temor ante esto, al sacar la mano de esta salió un pequeño dragón de color verde "un gales verde "reconoció Harry y atado a su cuello tenia el numero dedujo que ese sería el turno para pasar a la prueba.

Lo mismo paso en el turno de Krum cuando salió un bola de fuego chino, después fue el turno d campeón de Hotwars Ceddric que saco un hocicorto sueco con el numero tres, fue el turno de el metió la mano y saco un colacuerno Hungaro con el número cuatro a pesar del pequeño tamaño del dragón que tenia en su mano era mas grande que los de los demás.

-bueno ahí lo tienen el primero en empezar será el sr Diggory segui de la señorita Delacour, después el señor Victor y por ultimo el señor Potter, anuncio Bagman mientras se llevaba a Ceddric, Harry escucho la multitud rugir cuando salió el primer campeón para después pasar a un silencio sepulcral, así sucedió dos veces mas hasta que Bagman anuncio su nombre y el estadio rugía en aplausos, camino lentamente hacia la entrada del estadio tomando aire varias veces lo primero que noto fue la explanada rocosa varios metros mas adelante se encontraba el nido con los huevos del dragón y el de oro, su primer pensamiento fue recurrir al encantamiento accio para convocar el huevo de oro, retiro esa idea rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta que no sucedía nada debía de tener protecciones para ese tipo de encantamiento.

Se adentro un poco mas y fue recibido por una gran llamarada de fuego.

Xoxoxooxoxooxoxoxooxox

Daphne miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa la entrada de Potter, ya habían pasado Ceddric que había utilizado la transfiguración de una roca en un perro para distraer a la dragona y poder robar el huevo, la chica francesa había utilizado un hechizo para hacer dormir al suyo y Krum había mandado una sustancia a los ojos del dragón que lamentablemente había destrozado varios de sus huevos.

Dio un gran grito cuando el dragón recibió a Harry con una gran llamarada, fue sacada de su nerviosismo cuando la voz de Draco sonó en la grada.

-Se los dije Potter esta muerto jajaja- fulmino con la mirada al rubio, pero dirigiéndose a la explanada se quedó impresionada cuando la llamarada del dragón termino dentro de una gran cúpula de agua se encontraba Harry con su mano derecha sosteniendo su varita y la izquierda tratando de estabilizar el hechizo.

-MIREN ESO CONVOCACION Y TRANSFIGURACION ELEMENTAL- grito Bagman extasiado.

Daphne sonrío mientras veía como Harry lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor a la bestia lo cual debía ser realmente poderoso ya que el dragón retrocedió varios pasos.

Xoxoxooxox

-Desmaius- grito Harry mientras veía salir el rayo rojo hacia dragón que retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás , aprovecho este descuido del dragón para correr detrás de una gran roca para pensar en su siguiente movimiento, escucho el rugido de furia del dragón que lo buscaba frenéticamente, estaba de espaldas pegado a la roca cuando la sintió calentarse demasiado parecía que el dragón había encontrado su aroma y ahora estaba tratando de calcinar la roca, girándose y dando unas vueltas a su varita transfiguro la roca en un gran muro.

-HO MIREN COMO UN CHICO DE CUARTO AÑO Y EL CAMPEÓN MAS JOVEN MUESTRA LA TRANSFIGURACIÓN AVANZADA EN TODO SU ESPLENDOR- volvió a gritar Bagman que trataba de narrar lo que estaba aconteciendo

"Gellert quería que demostrara poder" pensó Harry mientras un recuerdo alegre venia hacia el y y le daba vueltas a su varita y pronunciaba el hechizo.

-"EXPECTO PATRONUM"- grito Harry y de la punta de su varita salió un gran caballo alado con grandes alas que galopeo hacia el dragón y lo distraía.

-HO MIREN ESO UN PATRONUM Y CORPÓREO y NADA MAS Y MENOS QUE UN THESTRAL NO CABE DUDA QUE EL CHICO NOS HA DADO GRANDES SORPRESAS- Bagman estaba extasiado por la demostración de conocimientos sobre hechizos avanzados

Harry sonrio había lanzado el encantamiento para darse un farol después de todo no iba a servir de mucho el patronum, dirigiéndose hacia una gran roca con unos movimientos transfiguro está en un thestral que se lanza hacia la bestia para tratar de distraerla, con la distracción en marcha harry lazo su siguiente hechizo.

de repente una gran y gruesa cadena salió de la tierra y se enrollo en el cuello del dragón jalándolo hacia el suelo ante esto harry salió hacia el dragón y poniendo poder en su varita lanza el hechizo

-DESMAIUS- grito el chico y el rayo ya no salió rojo si no de un azul intenso por el poder que pego de lleno en la cabeza del dragón y este callo inconsciente.

todo el estadio quedo en silencio cuando harry camino tranquilamente y cogió el huevo de oro y lo levantaba en señal de victoria

-SIII- fue el grito de victoria de Griffindor que saco del silencio a todos los presentes que empezaron a aplaudir en consecuencia.

Harry miro hacia la mesa de los jueces mientras observaba a Dumbledore lanzar un diez al aire al igual que Bagman, Crouch y Maxine una risa salió de el al ver a la multitud abuchear a Karkarov por darle un 7, Harry sonrío mientras veía el tablero de los campeones esto lo ponía a la cabeza con Cedric segundo, tercero Fleur y al último Victor Krum

Camino hacia el castillo había salido ileso de la prueba por lo que no había necesitado visitar la carpa de primeros auxilios volteo cuando escucho una voz en francés detrás de el.

-_ahí esta el domador de dragones- _Mimosa sonrío cuando paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y le daba un beso en los labios el chico.

-¿_domador de dragones?- _pregunto el chico divertido

-_por supuesto Harry, estuviste increíble y mostraste un arsenal de hechizos superior al resto, tienes que enseñarme a hacer el patronum estuvo increíble y tu espíritu guardián es increíble un Thestral wow- _la chica hablo demasiado rápido y emocionada que a Harry le causo gracia, tomando la mano de la chica francesa camino hacia el castillo sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos azules lo miraban con una profunda tristeza.

Xoxoxooxoxox

SALA COMUN GRIFFINDOR

La alegría reinaba en la sala, cervezas de mantequilla y bocadillos había a montones mientras los chicos rodeaban a Harry el cual les sonreía.

-sii pronto tendremos al campeón mas joven del torneo de los tres magos- gritaron los gemelos Weasley en alegría.

Harry agradeció por la fiesta y se fue hacia su cuarto para tratar de adivinar lo que contenía el huevo debido a que la primera vez que lo abrió un grito descomunal salió de este.


End file.
